


To the Victor

by JayMarks



Series: To the Victor [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Semi-ruined orgasm, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayMarks/pseuds/JayMarks
Summary: Kakashi loses a challenge; Gai claims his forfeit.PWP without even the most cursory attempt at exposition.





	To the Victor

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, while this is not especially dark, it's not exactly an exemplar of a healthy and well-negotiated BDSM relationship or scene either; also there are hints of internalized kink shaming.

Gai had been fucking Kakashi for what felt like hours, and had finally given him enough speed and an angle that promised more than a tease. It didn’t take long before Kakashi was teetering on the edge, needing only a touch to send him over, but judging by how things had gone so far, he doubted Gai was going to let him come so easily. 

Desperately, he thought of trying to work himself up to begging for it--something he enjoyed reading about in _Icha Icha_ , but not something he’d ever imagined doing himself--when Gai abruptly sat back, keeping a hard grip on Kakashi’s hips to hold him in place as Gai pulled out. Kakashi whipped his head around, shocked, to stare over his shoulder at Gai, and almost involuntarily tried to push back against the hold to get Gai’s cock back inside him. “Eyes forward,” Gai ordered, and Kakashi reluctantly obeyed.

Gai removed one hand from his hip, the other still holding him firmly in place, and then Kakashi heard a familiar wet, rhythmic slap of flesh against flesh. He almost turned to stare again, incredulous, but caught himself in time. Was Gai seriously jerking off when he could be fucking Kakashi instead? What was the point of that, when it deprived Gai as well?

He was starting to get angry, impatient with Gai’s arbitrary little games, when he felt the first of Gai’s come hit his naked back. He jerked and made a wounded noise in his throat, but stayed in place, anger abruptly dissipated in favor of a strange, buzzing blankness. He felt oddly bereft of will, ashamed for accepting what Gai was doing to him but unable to bring himself to resist. He dropped his face to hide it against the sheets, desperately missing his mask, only to realize too late how exposed the position left him, with his face shoved into the bed and his ass in the air, legs still spread. Gai continued to stroke himself through his orgasm, painting Kakashi’s back and ass with his come as he did, neither of them able to keep from making a sound when it hit Kakashi's exposed hole.

When he was finished, Gai allowed himself to collapse forward over Kakashi, supporting himself on one arm to keep from flattening them both into the mattress. After a few moments just letting himself feel Kakashi trembling and panting beneath him, Gai ran one finger over the blushing shell of Kakashi’s ear and along the bare edge of his jaw, all he could reach with Kakashi’s face still pressed into the sheets. “Next time I win, I'm going to come on your face,” Gai told him.

At that, Kakashi finally shuddered into orgasm beneath him, untouched except for the sheets dragging glancingly against the head of his cock with each helpless jerk of his hips. Gai slipped his free arm under Kakashi’s belly to keep him from rutting against the bed--it was too good, seeing Kakashi so needy and overcome, not quite satisfied even in his climax. 

Only after the last weak spasms had ended did Gai release him, and then only to push him down into his own come with Gai’s hand in the middle of his back to hold him there until Gai felt his startled resistance subside into acquiescence. Gai chuckled. His rival might still be ahead in points, despite Gai's victory that morning, but not even Kakashi could deny how thoroughly Gai had just bested him while lying tamely with both their come drying on his skin.


End file.
